Sing for Absolution
by Azurela
Summary: Last time Roxas was raped by his stalker, Vexen, but surprisingly was let go and lived to see another day.What happens when he goes against what Vexen said and tells someone about it? Will Vexen keep his promise to kill him for doing so? SEQUELto Hysteria


Rating: **M**

A/N: The first scene is later, and then the second goes to a previous time –to eliminate confusion.

It's from Vexen's POV again.

And, I do not own the song, which's also by Muse, nor do I own KH. Remember… its fan**fiction**.

Also, I would like to dedicate this to Destini, who gave me the longest review of my life (xD) and to Samaloo, who I just love #. Thanks so much for all of the support and inspiration throughout my FFN career, you two.

_**NOTICE:**_ This is the **sequel** to Hysteria. So really, you should read that first, or I can't guarantee that you won't get lost.

**Sing for Absolution**

--

You had to misbehave didn't you? Had to tell your cop-boyfriend about our encounter- had to make me kill you.

_lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew_

And now you were under me, much like last time weren't you? Only this time was different wasn't it? This time instead of using your belt to bind your hands behind you, I was tightening it around your pretty neck, squeezing the life out of you.

Why did you have to say something? Why couldn't you have kept quiet? Then I would have still been able to admire you from afar- jealous of your red-headed lover.

_I only dream of you  
my beautiful_

That is- until I'd claimed you again of course.

--

I was enraged, no, absolutely furious, when I saw my description and a picture flash across the evening news not more than a week after I'd let you go.

Hadn't I made it clear that your life would end if you said anything? I guess not. I guess I'd have to _show_ you what would happen when you crossed me.

A shame you had to die; really, you were beautiful.

I went to your house, knowing where you lived from when I'd first stalked you. I was honestly surprised that you'd remained there. But then… it hadn't been very long since our last encounter, now had it?

I waited, as I would for as long as it took, for that precious red-head of yours to unwisely leave you all alone and when he did, made my move, stealthily entering your house, as I had done several times before while you were away.

_tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom_

I crept into the kitchen, noiselessly making my way toward your room but stopped when you entered from the second entry way, an empty glass in your hand. You hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hello, Roxas," I said, making you freeze. You dropped the glass you'd been holding when our eyes locked, and shaking, took a few steps backward as I approached you. I smirked at you and you ran.

Unfortunately for you, I knew you house just as well as you did.

_I only dream of you  
and you never knew_

Though I'd thought that having you once would cure my need to possess you, I seemed to have been mistaken. Not for one moment since the first moment I saw you had I been able to stop thinking if you- those cerulean eyes of yours and that honey hair had even invaded my dreams. But it wasn't like you'd ever care that I wanted you that badly. Even if you hadn't told anyone, we couldn't have ever been together.

I took an alternate route, cutting you off, catching you with ease, and making you scream and kick as I grabbed hold of you. I loved how you struggled, despite how futile it was. It increased the thrill factor for me as you became more terrified.

I overpowered you, forcing you down to the floor. You struggled violently under me.

"What's wrong, Rox_as_?" I asked, holding your hands above your head and smirking as I sat on top of you, "Not ready to die yet?"

I saw tears well up in your beautiful eyes as you fully understood why I was there. "P-please forgive me… don't… d-don't kill me… I'm sorry, Axel found out and-"you started to plead but stopped when I laughed coldly, making tears stream down your face once again.

_sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace_

"Sorry, Roxas," I said, "but it's far too late to take it back now." You started to tremble and sob under me as you cried harder. "You should've never told Axel in the first place," I said. You struggled again when I started to unfasten your belt.

"Please," you begged, "don't rape me again, _please_."

_there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide_

I smirked, yanking the belt away from your waist. "Alright," I said. You looked like you felt a little bit of relief, even if it had to be miniscule, until I continued. "I'll wait until I've killed you to have my way with you," I said.

_the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die_

Before you could do anything except give me the look of terror that you did, I slipped the belt around your neck and releasing your hands, gripped an end with each hand, pulling it tight.

You gagged, gripping at the belt, desperately trying to free your airway when I did. I grinned widely as your continued attempts got you nowhere and your usually pale face turned a beautiful shade of rose.

_lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful_

I felt excitement rise inside of me, knowing that I would have you again soon, as your movements slowed. I'd probably even take your body with me.

_sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace_

I continued to cut off your air supply for moments longer, even after you'd gone limp.

"Hey, Roxas?" I asked, fingering the mark that the belt had left on your neck after I'd taken it away, "do you suppose I could ever be forgiven for doing this to you?" I asked, inching my lips toward yours as I cupped your cheek.

"Thought so," I whispered when you merely lay there, eyes closed and unresponsive. I smirked as I inched closer.

_sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace_

"Roxas!" I heard as I pulled my lips away from yours. I looked up locking my jade eyes with a pair of striking emerald. They were your lover's emerald to be exact. _"You,"_ the red head whom I'd presumed was Axel snarled, pulling out a gun, "Get the hell away from Roxas." He hissed clicking off the safety.

"Why? It's not like it matters now," I said smirking. I was utterly shocked when a shot rang out.

I grimaced, crying out as I fell backward from the force of the blow. I looked at you as I raised a hand to the area on my chest where a tremendous amount of pain had erupted. My vision blurred slightly as I bled profusely, despite my attempt at covering the wound. I had no doubt that Axel would make sure that I'd die here tonight.

But at least I wouldn't be alone now would I?

_our wrongs remain unrectified_

I laughed as Axel went to you, trying to resurrect you, despite the amount of pain I was in. Did he really think he could save you after I'd killed you? He didn't seem to be all that bright, and I let him know that I thought so.

Axel ignored me as he continued to perform CPR. An act of desperation- he didn't want to believe you were gone, but he was starting to as was made evident by the tears running down his face.

I laughed again as he continued and my blood began to quickly pool around me.

_and our_ _souls won't be exhumed_

I felt myself go cold when I saw you stir slightly.

And as your eyes fluttered open and you whispered your lover's name just before he held you close, so thankful that you were still alive, rage boiled up inside of me.

I wanted to spring up, to finish the job that I mistakenly hadn't finished and maybe kill you both- but couldn't move. I had lost a lot of blood, far too much, and my body felt very heavy.

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes for the last time was you- my obsession, my addiction- the beautiful blonde that had inadvertently controlled every aspect of my life for the past few months.

And as I drew my last breath, you drew in one of relief, glad that your nightmare was over and you were finally free of me as I was of you.

-End-

A/N: Mmwell; there was the sequel. Did you like it? Was it sequel-worthy?

Review to let me know? I'll love you for it.


End file.
